


Cherry Bomb

by intoxicatedcinnamon (orphan_account)



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Srsly so fluff like strawberries and cream level fluff, Tenderness, happy birthday mako baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/intoxicatedcinnamon
Summary: Haru has a sweet surprise for Makoto~Fanart for my fics are waffling at @attemptingtofan on insta, go say hi!!! (we follow back hehe) <3





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! :D Today is Makoto's birthday and after seeing so many posts on instagram I caved in and wrote this short thing. Hope you guys like it! 
> 
> For those of you who are still keeping up with 159,  
> 1\. I'm still alive, this fic is dedicated to all of you. This is a hi i'm here fic.  
> 2\. I'm so sorry for not updating, I promise there'll be a chapter next week (I'm trying to get my exams over and done with haha) 
> 
> Enjoy!!

"You have to close your eyes." Haru says. There are sounds of shuffling and Haru's footsteps seem to retreat away from him, but Makoto resists the urge to check and scrunches his eyes firmly shut.

Haru comes padding back into the room a minute later, setting something down on the table and Makoto can't feel any heat, or smell anything and it's maddening, how Haru is keeping him in suspense like that. "Open your mouth," Haru says and something on a fork nudges past his lips, making him taste and chew on instinct.

"Wait Haru is this..." The next bite he takes confirms his surprise, and he exclaims delightedly "Blackforest!" His eyes can't help but fly open and Haru is all that takes up his vision, with a small cake in front of him, its dark surface dusted lightly with icing sugar and curls of chocolate.

"I told you not to open your eyes," Haru grumbles, but Makoto can see his blush even in the lamplight. "But um... happy birthday. Anyway."

"I'm sorry," Makoto laughs. "I'll close my eyes again if you want me to."

"Stupid Makoto, just eat." Haru mumbles as he gets up on his knees and turns as if to walk out of the room. "Where are you going?" Makoto asks with a frown around a mouthful of cake.

"To get another fork," Haru replies, "I forgot to bring it up."

Makoto grins then, at how cute his boyfriend is. He can bake him a cake in secret, brave through the great reveal (A younger Haru would have insisted that he open his eyes only when the baker was safely out of the room and away from embarrassing displays of affection) but pointedly ignores the most obvious way that boyfriends would share a cake. "I could feed you y'know?" he offers, holding out a forkful of cake.

"I-" Haru seems to hesitate but Makoto holds out the fork enticingly. "Come on Haru-chan."

"Don't call me -chan," Haru grumbles as he leans forward to accept the cake. "Haru," Makoto amends with a chuckle. "It's good right?" Makoto asks him eagerly as he chews with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Mm," Haru hums as he swallows. "Could have more chocolate though."

"Nah, this so good," Makoto praises as he takes another bite. "There are even... cherries..." Wait. "Where did you get these?" The stores in Iwatobi usually only have maraschino cherries on the shelf and carry fresh cherries once in a blue moon, but most certainly not these canned black ones that burst in bouts of sweet juice on his tongue. "Haru!" he exclaims again urgently when Haru just clicks his tongue and refuses to reply. "Where did you get the cherries from?"

There are a few more seconds of silence before Haru opens his mouth. "Remember... when I went to Tokyo in June?" Haru finally starts, still reluctant to face Makoto.

"Yeah, cos your parents asked you to go over right?" Makoto doesn't immediately see the link because Haru had needed to renew his passport, or something and his parents thought they might as well call him over for a little meet up rather than asking him to mail his photos over. It was all just as well anyway, because they had somehow completely forgotten that Haru's thumbprint would be needed too.

"Yeah well... I went to buy them at the big  store there," Haru admits shyly, his hands twisting in the hem of his shirt. "Cos they're canned right? So they would last until..." he makes a vague gesture towards the cake.

"Oh my god," Makoto gasps, his hand coming down to steady himself on the floor with a _thump_.

"I checked the expiry okay," Haru says defensively. "It said December 2017." Makoto wants to gather this dear, sweet boy up in his arms because _no Haru, that's not the point_ and he loves him, oh, he loves him so much he feels like his heart is about to overflow at this point.

"You planned this?" Makoto gets out with some difficulty, feeling the beginning of tears constrict his throat. "Since then? But how?" He comes to Haru's house almost every day, sleeps over on weekends and rummages through his kitchen at will--how could he not have spotted it? How could it have existed in this house for _five fucking months_ without him knowing?

"Don't laugh okay," Haru warns. "I, uh, kept it in my drawer. The special one." The drawer that Haru keeps his photos of his grandmother in, his little dolphin charm, the swimming cap from when he was five and went to the pool for the first time... His medals, and certificates and photos with Rin that Makoto knows about but never touches out of respect for his boyfriend's privacy. Okay. That's alot to take in. He had been sitting right beside that chest of drawers countless times in the past half a year, Haru had led him up to his house _knowing_ how happy that can of cherries would make him and never ever giving anything away...

He can't take it anymore. Setting down the fork that had hovered in his hand for the past ten seconds in shock, he scrambles to the other side of the low table where Haru is still stubbornly training his eyes on the floor, the table, anywhere but Makoto. "I love you," he chokes out hoarsely, half in a sob and half in delight, pulling the slender boy into his lap and burying his face in his shoulder. "Thank you Haru-chan, thank you thank you thank you-"

A sigh seems to relax Haru's entire body, one that Makoto has heard enough permutations of to know that it is in relief and happiness. "So you like it?"

Makoto doesn't say anything, just holds Haru in his arms, kissing his chin, his jaw, his neck, his lips, anywhere he can reach until his legs start to fall asleep. "You're the best Haru," he says sincerely, tilting his head up to soak in Haru's fond smile that isn't as rare nowadays as it used to be. The warmth of him makes his words come out in a rush that he doesn't stop to think through. "You're the best and you're so handsome and I love you--um."

Haru just laughs lightly, pushing his hair off his forehead and kissing it. "Makoto," he says in a voice laced with amusement. "Hm?" Makoto acknowledges, untangling himself slightly so he can reach over and get back to the cake.

"I bought two cans."

**Author's Note:**

> Please do leave comments if you enjoyed it! <3 and give Mako-chan a hbd kiss on your way out


End file.
